Chemistry!
by CJNOV
Summary: After years of planning,research and experiments. She has discovered a chemical substance that'll make any girl fall in love with her! Will she take advantage of this substance? Who will she use it on? Who is this mysterious person? Final Chapter is out!
1. Chemistry!

**''Chemistry!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime. T_T**

* * *

''I've finally done it!", a woman said as she raises a beaker with red smoke fuming out of it. It was 2 hours until Valentines Day officially started and she was determined that she has finally found the solution to her problems.

Her single days are finally over as she stare in awe her greatest achievement contained in that see-through beaker. ''After years of research and experimenting, I, Nishikino Maki have developed a chemical substance that'll make any girl fall in love with me!'' she shouted to no one in particular.

She places down the beaker, and started preparing iced tea. She has been planning this day ever since she graduated college, everybody expected her to be a doctor and to be the heir to her family's hospital but due to certain circumstances, she has been forced to become a chemist because of her parents' worry over their daughter due to possible security compromises.

Of course, being the heir to the family hospital has placed her in a certain risk of being targeted by criminals or even certain people who have a grudge against the Nishikino family and therefore her family decided that she become a chemist.

During her high school years, she has developed a crush on a certain energetic ginger who seemed to be very oblivious about her feelings towards her, not that she cared or anything, but those feelings did not waver over the years as they kept in touch through different types of communication but they would mostly do it by text as it is the simplest way to do so. As their relations with one another improved and grew it did not help with her confession of what she felt to Honoka, it only made her more scared to do so as she didn't want to possibly taint the friendship they had, but she didn't want things to stay the same also. She yearned for Honoka, to be by her side,to be the girl to walk down the aisle with her during their wedding, To be the girl whom she calls her wife.

After preparing the iced tea, she commenced preparations for phase 2 of her plan.

She poured some of the contents of the iced tea in a jug that she carried over to the laboratory. She took out her handbag and stuffed her hand in it and began shuffling it. _God, i need to_ _organize._ She took out a smartphone from the mess of a handbag and swiped the screen. She then called Honoka which was on her speed dial list for "emergency" reasons.

The phone continued to ring as Maki's patience began to wear thin. _How is she taking this long!?_ she thought. It was probably the longest wait of her life for her at least, as the recipient finally answered her phone. _Finally..._

 _"_ Hello?" an unsure voice was the very first thing Maki heard but to her that voice was as angelic as the angels above singing songs of praise to whatever God they're praising.

"Hey, Honoka." Maki answered quickly not wanting to show the nervousness.

"Hey Maki! Long time no.. call? I guess? Ehehe." Honoka answered quite sarcastically but it didn't matter to the redhead. It was actually quite a while since they actually heard each others' voice due to busy schedules and what not, and to the chemist that was like not having her favorite tomatoes for lunch.

"Listen, Honoka" Maki answered sternly. "I...I was wond-ering.." but as she spoke furthermore, her stuttering became noticeable as she began to lose confidence.

"Wondering about what?" Honoka asked curiously her voice showing pure interest in what the redhead had to say.

"If... you'd like to meet up sometime?" Maki said as she slowed down her breathing, she's not gonna let her nervousness get in the way of her plan, she will succeed and she'll do anything in her power to do so.

"Sure! Just text me the details, the line's piling up already." Honoka said much to the disappointment of the redhead, she wanted to at least catch up on things with Honoka but most importantly hear her the voice she utterly craves to hear.

"Oh I see" Maki said not even trying to mask the disappointment.

"No worries! I'll call you back after a while." After that hearing that, the depressive aura surrounding Maki disappeared into nothing but thin air. "I'll talk to you later." Honoka said as she ended the call.

Maki quickly shoved the smartphone back into her handbag proceeded out of the laboratory. "Phase 2 complete." she says to herself as she left her laboratory and proceeded with Phase 3 of her plan.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyoooo! Wow! It's been a while since I've published something. This will be a multi-chapter story most probably 3-4 chapters long with a possible sequel. Anyways, A lot of people have been asking about my other work "Clouds of Depression". No need to worry, It's not cancelled. I would rather call it "Developing" because I've noticed that the story isn't really progressing the way I wanted it to be so for now, I'm thinking of a way to put the story back on track and agendas in school are never helpful at that. Also, if you look at my profile. It says something about a story called "Torn Passion". It's actually a script I wrote for English (It got the highest score in the grade level btw) It's a script that I'm trying to rewrite as a story, but It's taking me a while especially with "Clouds of Depression" being a main priority. Regardless, I would like to thank the people who are still concerned about the story, and to the followers of it. No worries, I always finish whatever I started. (Unless I die doing so)**

 **Anyways, Please rate and review they're highly appreciated and please point out aspects where I can improve in (I'm guessing the dialogue of the characters because I suck at that) Anyways I hope you enjoy and stay awesome! :)**


	2. I came

**"I came"**

 _Italics = Thought of the person_

Just wanted to let u guys know that.

 **A shout out to garasunomagnetic. I fen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime!**

* * *

Akihabara was an extremely busy place to be, especially at around early to late afternoon. But that didn't stop a certain woman from piling through the people, much like how a football player charges through a tackler. She was on a race to go home, not only because she had something to do; but she had someone in her mind all day long and as much as possible she would want to deal with it privately.

As she raced towards her home, she only had a certain girl in her mind as she mindlessly plows through the busy streets. She was rather stoic when it comes to her emotion and most often she would not show it to others making people think of her as a cold person, but It never stopped a certain bread loving girl from introducing herself regardless of what other people say or how she acted upon her.

When she came into her life and into the scene, It changed her life from that point. Music wasn't only a hobby for her, It turned into a passion as she made songs for her idol group from back then. She started the turning point in her and for that she was eternally grateful.

She arrived at her household. It wasn't as big as the mansion she had when she was still a child, mainly because she didn't have the funds to establish a household as big as the one during her childhood days but it'll do for the time being. She gazed at the clock 6:07. _Earlier than the usual time._ she thought.

She would always work late hours at the lab doing research, but mostly she was tasked by those big companies to produce compounds and certain substances for their products such as antibiotics, facial cream and more. But whatever free time she had at the lab she has spent it on her own experiment which she had finally succeeded at after all the failures she had experienced.

As she entered the household, she ushered her maid to come to her side.

"What is it that you need, Nishikino-sama?" the maid said with pure humility.

"Can you please prepare me tomato soup? I'll be taking a shower if you need me." Maki said nonchalantly

"Anything you say Nishikino-sama" the maid replied

"Oh and Kazuki-chan how many times have I told you to stop being so formal just call me Maki-chan ok?" Maki stated, she grew close to her maid up to the point that she no longer requires her to call her in such a formal way. It reminds her so much of her past senpai Nico-chan. She was the only one she ever called in the group with a "-chan" in the end. _How is she doing anyways._ she thought as she recalled her petite senior.

"I can't help it Maki-chan, I'm grateful that you hired me." Kazuki blushed as she stated that. She was a college drop out after both her parents died due to an unfortunate accident. She was grateful that Maki-chan gave her a second chance. She's even aiding her financially in terms of tuition fees in her current university.

"Anyways, I'll be in the shower if you need me" Maki said as she climbed up the stairs and proceeded to the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her as she enters the tub. Already taken her clothes off she lets the cold feeling of the water to her skin. She shivers at it then returns back to her normal state. She would usually stay long hours in the tub, to think about certain stuff such as life and other stuff like that.

But apparently, her phone rang and she figured she's not gonna have that this time. She picked up her phone which fortunately was water-proof and answered the call.

"Hello?" Maki said as she tries to tighten her grip on her phone using her now wet hands.

"Oh, Hey! Maki-chan!" Honoka said as she heard Maki's reply

"Oh hey, Honoka." she replied surprised that Honoka called her at this time which was not good timing if you ask her.

"Hey! I was wondering..." Honoka said rather doubtingly as Maki listened to her every word.

"Wondering about what?" Maki said as she wanted to know what the ginger was about to say, her curiosity getting the best of her

"I-I... wa...sss wonder-r...ring ifff you're free tomorrow" Honoka said stammeringly. Maki was absolutely flabbergasted. She had never seen the ginger stammer like this even when she was nervous she would never stutter, not this severely anyways.

"Let me look at my schedule" Maki said but to tell truth she was set to say Yes even if she was busy, but she wanted to leave the ginger in a worrying state. The devious side of her took over that moment. Even making tsk sounds over the phone causing the ginger to worry even more with nervousness.

"I think I can squeeze you in" Maki lied, she was never free from duties that's why it took her so long just to finish her own chemical substance, but when it comes to Honoka she's the only exception.

"Great! Meet me at the park tomorrow at 9:30 A.M sharp" Honoka said as her nervousness disappeared from her tone and has changed into a happy one.

"Sure thing." Maki said mentally making a note to set up her alarm clock at 8:00 A.M and to tell her maid to prepare breakfast early tomorrow. _I should probably tell her also to wake me up. Just in case.. ._

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Honoka said as she ended the call leaving a rather excited Maki-chan at the other end of the call.

 _I didn't even need to ask her out! She did it for me.. OMFG! YES!_ Maki thought, quite out of her character. Things were going betterr than what she expected. She was supposedly gonna ask Honoka out on the weekend later on this night but she did it for her instead, making things easier for Maki, saving her from feeling nervous and possibly tainting her reputation as the cool collected Scarlet Princess.

She snapped back from her thoughts and began to wash her hair with shampoo and conditoner followed by her body with some body wash lotion and some anti-bacterial soap. As soon as she finished she wraps a towel on her hair on top of her head and wrapped a towel around her body as she went to her bedroom to get dressed.

As she dressed in her night clothes and jumped to bed before sleeping she came downstairs where Kazuki was waiting for her as she has just finished cooking her dinner. Kazuki has already prepared the bowl and the utensils and proceeded to pour some tomato soup on Maki's bowl and some on hers.

"Kazuki-chan, I have an important agenda to attend to tomorrow. Can you make breakfast early tomorrow?" Maki inquired to Kazuki before blowing on the spoonful of tomato soup.

"Anything for you Maki-chan" Kazuki replied before taking a spoonful of her tomato soup.

"Oh also, If I don't wake up 30 minutes after you have finished preparing our breakfast can you come to my room and wake me up. I can't afford to be late on this agenda" Maki said as she put the spoonful of tomato soup into her mouth.

"Delicous! Your tomato soup is the best Kazuki-chan." Maki said as she enjoys the taste of Kazuki's tomato soup. Not only was Kazuki good at cooking but tomatoes was and will always be her favorite foodstuff in the world. She can't imagine herself ever hating it.

"I will do as you say Maki-chan and thank you for the compliment" Kazuki-chan said as she was nearly finished with her bowl.

"But may I ask, what's this important agenda about? Kazuki asked "I never see you so riled up before especially about agendas." It was true that Maki hated agendas and would rather schedule them around the afternoon rather than early in the morning.

"The agenda is very important to me, It would provide quite a lot of opportunities if things go well. That's why I am riled up about it" Maki stated as calmly as possible hoping that Kazuki would take the bait.

"Oh, I see.. I hope it becomes successful then Maki-chan." Kazuki said as she took her plate and Maki's and proceeded to carry them over to the sink.

Maki sighed in relief as she saw that Kazuki took the bait. Looking at the time, she then proceeded upstairs.

Maki walked by the hallway and opened the door back to her bedroom. As she plopped herself in her bed she yawned as her eyes gently closed as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Rays of sunlight peered to the room as the curtains were opened allowing sunlight to scatter across the room. The redhead turned to face the other direction and plopped a pillow on her head to block out the sunlight.

"Maki-chan! Wake up!" Kazuki shouted as she frantically shook Maki.

"Kazuki. 5 minutes please." Maki said quite drowsily as she went back to sleep.

"But you'll be late for your date!" Kazuki said and at this Maki sprung up from her slumber, looking at the clock it was 8:30 A.M _Shit.. I got an hour_ Maki panicked as she raced down the stairs.

Breakfast was set up for her as she quickly gobbled and devour her breakfast which consisted of buttered toast and pancakes with maple syrup. After finsihing her breakfast she ran towards the upstairs bathroom to shower.

She didn't waste a single minute as she washed every part of her and brushed her teeth while she was at it, juggling all of it all at once.

As she left the bathroom she sprinted to her room as she quickly scans through her closet for something she could wear. As she quickly dressed herself she saw Kazuki-chan taking glances. She had no time for this and decided to punish her later.

She left the household in a hurry almost forgetting her keys to the house and gate. She looked at her watch, it was 9:20 A.M _10 minutes. I can make it._ The park wasn't too far from her household, It was respectively just a short walk away. She brisk walked to the park and as she arrived she saw a ginger on a wooden park bench feeding the ducks what seems to be leftover bread loaf.

"Eating bread again, Honoka?" Maki asked, It was quite a while since they met in person.

"Oh, Hi Maki-chan!" Honoka said with a radiating smile "Mou, It's fine to eat bread once in a while right?" Honoka said sheepishly as she continued to feed the ducks whatever leftover bread she had.

"I guess. Anyways, so where are we going?" Maki said heading straight to the point as usual.

"Oh we're going to the mall, then we'll go have a little picnic around the late afternoon" Honoka said shocking Maki that Honoka was actually able to plan for the day.

Honoka never planned out things and it usually ends it in disaster,an example was the Easter Egg Hunt last year which ended up with poor Umi getting shot with egg shaped rocks using slingshots. But nobody could say they didn't have fun during that day. Well... except for Umi

"Come on! Time's a wasting!" Honoka said as she ushered Maki to follow her.

"Okay. Okay. Give me a minute. Just go ahead." Maki said as she looked at Honoka with a rather serious face.

Honoka being dense as she was didn't notice that and decided to go ahead, leaving Maki alone at the park bench.

 _Perfect._ she thought as she looked at her small handbag for a certain thing she packed.

She pulled out a small jug containing iced tea in it. She grinned at this and proceeded to follow Honoka. _Time to commence Phase 4._

* * *

 **A/N: Heyoooo! Sorry for the slow updates with the end of the school year coming. Projects are also coming so yeah... I'll also start answering reviews and Questions here so yeah let's get this started!**

 **garasunomagnetic:** Yes I'm actually weak at punctuation so yeah.. That's why I'm not good at dialogue in terms of punctuation. Also, I procrastinate my stories because I really don't have much time especially with my hectic schedule.

 **Guest:** The other story will be updated but for now it's on Hiatus because I really don't have time to update the stories I've started but I'll be active on them as soon as summer vacation starts so no worries!

 **Sher:** Wish Granted! Thanks for also being excited about my story. I never really expected people to like this story because I'm a novice writer and this might not fit the standard of a good story I guess..

 **Clouds of Depression will be updated soon enough.. It's on Hiatus since I'm having a serious writer's block on that story and projects are not helping with that so please understand my situation. Anyways, Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and see you guys soon! :)**


	3. I saw

**''I saw''**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime. I also don't own "The French Baker" (Great Bakery btw), But I do own Kazuki Yoruzawa from the 2nd chapter. :)**

* * *

Following her autistic ginger friend, the scarlet princess felt fatigue all over her body. She would have been able to keep up with the ginger if she had stayed as fit as she used to be back in her school idol days, but that wasn't the case in this scenario.

"Honoka.. Stop!" Maki said desperately as she wheezed exasperatedly. _Damn.. How much energy does this girl have!?_

"But we have to hurry!" Honoka shouted as she ran towards the mall with Maki in tow. "It's urgent!" Honoka said quite seriously as she continues to dash forward.

"The bakery's about to close!" Honoka said as she dashes through the glass door of the establishment and immediately approaches the counter.

As Honoka ordered her daily dose of baked goods, Maki slowly caught up and read the sign up front "The French Baker" it read. She entered through the glass door and sat at the nearby chair. She was starting to wonder if this was the same woman she fell in love. _Then again she's not as bad as Hanayo._ She shivered at the thought. She remembers a time when Hanayo ask her and Rin for a trip to the local supermarket for her groceries. Only to spend hours sitting down with Rin as Hanayo critics every type of rice grain that was in the supermarket. _I swear...They're related in some possible way._

Honoka walks to Maki with a smile as she carries her newly bought goods with pride but didn't notice the surprised look Maki was wearing.

'You bought that much!?" Maki said quite loudly, as she mentally facepalms. _How can she afford all of this!?_

"No worries, the royalties can pay for it" Honoka read what she was thinking as she walks by Maki, with the redhead on her tail.

 _How did she know!?_ Maki sighed as she followed Honoka around.

Honoka didn't waste a single second around the mall, but she was more a less a shopaholic in the eyes of Maki. Buying everything she can set her eyes on: Clothes, Jewelry, Pastries, Manga, EVEN more Pastries. Ofcourse Honoka didn't carry that much money being the clumsy she was, She couldn't plan anything out properly even if her life depended on it. Maki anticipated this though and brought her credit card just in case., but she what she didn't anticipate was how much money the ginger blew on this shopping spree, but she couldn't help but smile at the ginger. When she's happy her happiness is contagious and she can't help but to smile along.

They stopped at a restaurant to eat lunch. Honoka insisted that she'd pay for it, she stated that she felt bad making Maki paying for all the stuff that she bought.

"Honoka, you don't have to really" Maki said, she knew that Honoka was trying to be modest.

"No, I Insist Maki-chan" Honoka said as she pulled a card from her handbag "I'll just use my credit card" she said with pride and as if on cue Maki facepalmed.

"Then why didn't you use it earlier!?" Maki said quite angry that Honoka took advantage over her and what the ginger replied made it worse.

The ginger simply winked while sticking her tongue out earning a quite forceful head chop from Maki.

"Owwwweee, Mou Maki-chan!" Honoka said with a painful expression as she rubs the throbbing pain on top of her head.

"Maki-chan,you meanie!" Honoka whined as she continued to soothe pain that was throbbing.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste" Maki said ignoring the whines coming from the ginger. _Kawaii._

"Why don't we order already?" Maki suggested as she glanced at the ginger who was looking at the menu, a concentrated face plastered on her face.

As if scheduled the waiter arrived at the table.

"Are you ready to order ma'm" the waiter said as he grabbed his little notepad that was in his pockets.

"Excuse me! But do you serve Iced Tea" Honoka asked the waiter who dropped his pen in shock.

"Sorry Ma'm but our Iced Tea is temporarily unavailable due to circumstances..." the waiter replied, his voice turning into a whisper on the last word of the statement.

"Do you serve any kind of pastries" Honoka inquired to the waiter to which Maki mentally facepalmed at. _Even in a restaurant you still want your precious bread.._

"Yes we do, but I would suggest our very own garlic bread" the waiter said as he picked up his pen from the floor.

"Fine, I'll have the Pasta and maybe some of those garlic bread you were suggesting." Honoka replied as she closed the menu and leaned back on her chair.

"I'll have the Boneless Milk Fish with tomato on the side and some water will do" Maki said as the waiter continued writing their orders.

"Ok. So that'll be a Boneless Milk Fish with tomato on the side, Pasta and Garlic Bread?" the waiter recalled their order, earning slight nods from both of the women.

"Will that be all?" the waiter inquired.

"Yes that'll be all" Maki replied wanting the waiter to leave and to let the two of them be.

Her wish her granted as the waiter took a slight bow and left to the kitchen area and then tended to another customer nearby. _Perfect._

"Honoka, I actually brought some Iced tea for myself" Maki said as she took out the container from her handbag.

"You may have it if you want" Maki said as she handed the bottle to Honoka who gladly took it. "Thank you Maki-chan!" Honoka thanked the redhead for the Iced Tea as she drank from it.

"So how do you feel?" Maki asked as she looked at Honoka, her full attention devoted on her.

"Not so good." Honoka said as her vision began to blur "Maki-chan" she said weakly before he visoin completely went pitch black and she collapsed.

"Honoka!" Maki shouted, as she saw the ginger's body about to hit the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the third chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one, This was a bit rushed so I'm sorry if the story has some errors. Anyways, Let's get on with the Reviews and Questions!**

 **garasunomagnetic: The phrase "I fen" is basically like a derped version of the phrase "I'm a fan". I'm sorry if that caused you confusion.**

 **This is so cool: Well, I can't upload everyday. But I will definitely keep writing.**

 **Also, If you didn't notice what Honoka meant by "Royalties" basically she's a famous singer and she goes on tours and have album releases and stuff like that :)**

 **Also, make sure to review and to send me PMs if you guys have questions about the story or anything in general. Questions in the reviews will be answered in the next chapter also suggestion would also be helpful. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and stay awesome! :)**


	4. I conquered

**"I conquered"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime. T_T**

* * *

"Honoka!" Maki shouted as she saw Honoka falling to the hard floor below her.

In an instant, her instincts took over as she dove after her body. She quickly stretched out her arms in an attempt to catch her in mid-air.

Her attempt was successful as she caught Honoka before any part of her hit the floor.

She gazed at the ginger-haired girl now in her arms. Looking at her with nervousness and worry as she gently laid her down on the floor and stepped back to give her some air.

"Somebody! Please help!" Maki shouted at the top lungs as she looked around, eyes full of pity as she asked for assistance from the surrounding people.

Fortunately, the waiter from earlier came to her aid.

"What happened?"

"My friend here collapsed all of a sudden as we were about to eat our meal." Maki explained to the waiter.

"I'll check on her condition, can you call an ambulance?" The waiter asked as he walked up to the seemingly lifeless body.

Maki upon hearing the request of the waiter did not hesitate to pull up her phone from her pockets and called for an ambulance.

The waiter checked for her the ginger's pulse as Maki shuffled around in sheer worry.

She didn't mean for this to happen. She only wanted Honoka but as she glances at her right now, She regrets letting her greed take control over her. She shouldn't have planned this. She shouldn't have even tried on doing this. She knew it was wrong, but she went on with it anyways. She didn't deserve Honoka in her own eyes and heart, not after what she did to her.

"Her heart is beating normally and her breathing seems stable. She'll be fine" The waiter said as he stood up.

Maki sighed in relief upon hearing the news. As if on cue, the ambulance arrived and took Honoka laid her gently on the stretcher and took her away.

She looked at the waiter and thanked her with sincere gratitude.

"Thank you for your help"

The waiter smiled at this and replied.

"There's no need to thank me, It's only the right thing to do"

Maki smiled back at the reply, she was happy that someone was willing to help a complete stranger in their time of need.

Maki shifted towards the exit and started contacting the other Muse members about what happened to the their energetic leader. She was about to leave when the waiter that helped her earlier tapped on her shoulder.

"Ma'm... You still need to pay for the meal."

 _Crap..._

* * *

Maki arrived at the entrance of the Nishikino Hospital, she knew for a fact that she called their hospital for a reason and that was because she was well known there because of her parents and because of that she'd have no problem finding her.

She approached the front-desk, A woman was their who greeted her with a smile.

"Good evening Nishikino-san, How may I help you?"

Maki was well respected in the hospital because the doctors and staff were grateful to her father. Her father was nice to the staff and workers and even paid them bonuses and promised them days off from time to time and never did he once break that promise, In return the staff,doctors and maintenance of the hospital respected the Nishikino family and that also includes his daughter.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, her name is Kousaka Honoka." Maki inquired

"She's located at the 4th floor, room number 169." The woman informed her.

Maki thanked the woman and proceeded to the room.

She arrived at the room in no time. She knew the hospital well because back when she was still a child her parents would constantly take her here to see them work as she would walk around the hospital, looking around and venturing around the endless halls as she took different routes to different places around the hospital and started getting used to the white boring hallways and rooms.

Maki gulped as she slowly opened the door, she still wasn't ready to face her. She knew she had to face the music someday and she decided it would be better to get it over with.

She entered the room only for Honoka to tackle her from behind.

"Ehhh!? Honoka what are you doing!? Get off!" Maki said as she pushed the Honoka away from her.

"Maki-chan's so mean.." Honoka pouted as she let her grip on Maki loosened as she sat back down on the hospital bed.

"I thought you collapsed earlier?" Maki asked still looking quite worried for her friend.

"I did but I feel much better now. See? See?" Honoka said quite childishly as she stood up and twirled around, indicating to Maki that she really is recovering.

"I see." Maki said. she gulped the saliva in her mouth and wiped the sweat of her forehead as she proceeded.

"Listen, Honoka. This was all my fault" Maki started a guilty look on her face as she looked down on the floor with nothing but shame.

Honoka was confused at the statement. What was the connection of her collapse and her friend Maki-chan. She trusted her as she was one of the most mature people she knew next to Eli and Umi.

"I love you Honoka" Maki boldly stated as Honoka's cheeks turned bright red. Maki however, failed to notice this as she was still looking down at the white tiled floor, as she continued.

"But due to that love, I was blinded. I wanted you Honoka, only for myself. My love was too strong that I did everything I could do for you to be mine and because of that I was afraid. I was afraid that to lose you. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back. So in my shame, I created a potion that could have killed you" Maki said, pouring all her emotions into what she said as tears started running through her eyes and through her cheeks.

Honoka was flabbergasted with the statement. But unlike Umi and Eli who would have been angry given the scenario. She was calm and she understood that Maki didn't mean to inflict harm to her.

"What potion was that?" Honoka asked still quite confused about the said "potion"

"It was a Love potion, It was in the Iced tea you drank at the restaurant. Maki said with a low voice as she couldn't bare the shame any longer.

Everything was clear to Honoka. How the supposed "Iced tea" tasted different, How she collapsed and how she ended up in the hospital

Maki looked up to the ginger and Honoka saw how teary Maki's face was. It hurt Honoka to see Maki like this.

"I know you hate me, so please just do so. I deserve to be hated. I know you'll never love me back anyways but please forgive me."

"Maki-chan" Honoka said, it hurt her to see Maki-chan hating herself like this. She knew Maki didn't have much friends before she joined muse and seeing her like this was painful for Honoka to see.

"Please don't even utter my name, my name is nothing but shame!" Maki shouted as she continued to devalue herself.

"Please don't even see me even as a friend or an acquaintance. I don't deserve it." Maki stood up and tried to exit the room but something stopped her in her path.

Honoka grabbed by her arm, pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last as Maki struggled against Honoka and quickly gasped for air

Maki looked at Honoka confused by her actions.

"Maki-chan, I don't care about what happened. You're my friend and I'll always treasure you in my heart" Honoka said to redhead as she calmed her down

"But I could have killed you in my own desperation" Maki countered still seeing herself as a worthless friend.

"I am more than willing to die to the person I love than to live and to continue killing myself in the inside" Honoka said to Maki as she started fixing Maki's hair.

Maki was confused by the statement. Does it mean. _Honoka loves me too?_

"What do you mean? Maki asked Honoka as the redhead stopped sniveling.

"Maki-chan, I love you too. I was afraid these feelings of mine will be unrequited. I was afraid to confess for I was afraid it would taint our relationship. It killed me each day to keep it inside of me, to bottle it up and never letting it out" Honoka said as a smile slowly crawled upon her face.

"But now, I can finally let myself free Maki-chan." Honoka said as she narrowed the gap between their two faces.

"Does that mean."

"Yes Maki-chan. I accept your feelings and I'll be more than glad to be your girlfriend" the ginger said as she went in for a kiss.

Well, she could have had if the redhead's phone didn't ring.

 _Why does the world hate me!?_

Maki grabbed her phone angrily and answered it.

"Maki-chan nya!" Rin answered with her usual energetic voice.

"Rin... This better be important or I'll buy every single ramen in the area and throw them away right in front of you." Maki said with a sinister voice.

Rin on the other line shivered at the sound of Maki-chan's voice but nonetheless continued.

"Rin needs her notepad back nya!" Rin replied to Maki.

"Just grab it from the Laboratory just tell the guards that you're a friend of mine" Maki said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her nerves down.

"Ok nya! Rin,out!" Rin said before she cut off the call.

Maki hid her phone back into her pockets and looked at Honoka with an apologetic face.

"I'm so sorry about that." Maki said as she sat right next to Honoka.

"It's okay Maki-chan" Honoka looked at the redhead, lust glistening in her eyes.

"So where were we?" Honoka said as they continued on where they left off, Oblivious to them was a certain little bird peeking through the door.

"Should we go in Umi-chan?" Kotori asked the blue archer who was at the floor, with her knees bent.

"Shameless! Absolutely shameless!"

* * *

 **A/N: Heyoooo! It's me CJNOV after a long break. I'm back! So this will be the final chapter of this story. I'll be continuing my old story "Clouds of Depression" so to all my loyal readers to that story! The wait is over! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story! Please review about it and give me your feedback about it. It will be greatly appreciated! Time to answer some reviews and questions!**

 **garasunomagnetic: Yeah.. I'm weak at punctuation. I'm really sorry about that.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I appreciate the feedback! :)**

 **SooHonk: I'm sorry if the update took too long I took a break but here's the chapter so I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **KevinCruelz: If you read the story you would know what happened. Also "The French Baker" is a really good bakery I recommended it to my friends and they also loved it. (I'm not sponsored by them so this is a true testimony and this is not a sponsorship thing)**

 **Also here's a preview of the prequel! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Short Preview of the Prequel:**

"What's your business?" the guard asked the short haired girl as she was about to enter.

"I'm a friend of Maki-chan nya! I came here to get my notepad back." Rin replied to the guard.

The guard accepted the reason and let her enter the premises.

Rin, after getting lost for 2 hours along the big building finally reached Maki's laboratory.

She was fascinated with the different chemicals bubbling and with the different apparatus storing colorful chemicals and substances.

She looked around for a bit and saw her notepad on the counter. Alongside it was Iced Tea that Maki left behind.

Rin grabbed her notepad from the counter and glanced at the Iced Tea.

 _Maki-chan left some Iced Tea. What a waste._

"I know! Rin can give this to Kayo-chin nya!" she said as she grabbed her water jug and chugged down the remaining drops of water and began to pour the Iced tea in her water jug.

Rin gleefully left the laboratory then the building not knowing what she just did.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for your support! This is a such a short story but I'm really glad it got a decent amount of feedback. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review what you think about the preview, I'll answer this in the update of the story "Clouds of Depressions". Thank you guys so much! Remember to stay awesome! :)**


End file.
